


Unrequitted

by The_Darkest_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_Shadows/pseuds/The_Darkest_Shadows
Summary: Draco was born with a rare disease called Hanahaki.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Unrequitted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. this is a maybe Drarry story on one of my favorite fanfic tropes-Hanahaki.

Hanahaki. An extremely rare disease caused by an unrequited love. An extremely rare disease that, when finally set off, will cause flowers to grow in the victim’s lungs. An extremely rare disease that no one has ever survived. An extremely rare disease that has plagued one Draco Malfoy since conception. 

Draco was never loved. He was born only so that there was an heir to the Malfoy name. He was diagnosed at birth, but no one beside his “family” knew. They paid the doctor to keep it quiet. It was never spoken of by the Malfoys again.

Draco, of course, knew of his condition. He often wondered, on the lonely days in the Manor before Hogwarts, what would set it off. He knew it wouldn’t be his parents. They never loved him, so their rejection couldn’t be what set it off. It could only create it and aid it. the bruises on his body would not be what killed him.

He thought about all the possibilities. It was cold in the Manor, the days past slowly. He kept himself occupied by imagining his death. It was two days before he would be getting on the Hogwarts Express, the place that he thought would be his safe haven.  
* * *  
Draco’s P.O.V.

“Soon you’ll find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,” I say, a sly smirk coming across my face. I don’t hate Weasley, but father said that I must. This is the way I have to act.

I extended my hand, waiting for him to shake. “I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” he replies sneering. I feel something tickling the back of my throat as my smile falters. Suddenly I can’t breathe. I quickly sneer, rushing to the back of the pack. 

I cough harshly, throwing my hand roughly over my mouth. After clearing my throat. I reluctantly pull my hand away, squeezing my eyes shut. Slowly, I open them wincing as I see a single white lily petal resting in my palm.


End file.
